


1947

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Series: The Life and Times of Miss Union Jack [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after they've settled in together at Howard's mansion. Opening with: Angie's just come back from holiday and finds a surprise she was most definitely not expecting. In more ways than one.<br/>(I know, could I be any more ambiguous? Anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1947

A flurry of light brown curls was bounding towards her  from the other side of the luggage carousel.

“Angie? What are you-“

“ENGLISH! Well aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes. You know, I knew you’d make it to come and see me, though really, you didn’t have to.”

Angie bounded over to her and wrapped her in a hug before Peggy could blink, offering a wave to Howard as she held Peggy in a death-grip hug.

When Angie stepped back and paused and simply beamed between them both, Howard grinned at Peggy’s shock and whispered loudly.

“You girl could have a future in our business is if she can knock you off balance.”

Howard looked at Angie appreciatively with a nod and crooked smile as Peggy glared at him momentarily, before turning her gaze back to Angie with a smile.

“Howard, please continue with your…  uh… project.”

“Oh yeah, that…”

“Angie, what-“

“My plane got in early! I know right, miracles do happen.”

She grinned as Howard turned back to the brown suitcase and knelt before it as he continued trying to crack the thing open with a chisel. Angie looked down at the case he was currently trying to split in half.

 “Um, Pegs? What’s he doing with my suitcase?”

Peggy looked uncertainly back to Howard.

“What?”

Angie squinted at the case.

“Yep, that’s mine. I realised this one wasn’t mine just after I picked it off the thingymajig,” she gestured to the one standing next to her, “I was going to put it back when I saw ya and… you already know the rest!”

“Howard…”

Peggy’s annoyance bled through slightly. She had enough idiots to deal with at work. She wasn’t overly thrilled at Howard now making silly mistakes, especially when it was most likely because he’d been downright ogling a particularly voluptuous woman as she was waiting for her own bag. And especially not now because he was attacking that case for a reason. A reason with a very short expiry date.

“ …wait. What d’ya mean your case?”

Angie held up an brown leather case that was identical in every aspect, except one. Howard looked back down at the case in front of him, just now noticing the small ‘A.M.’ engraved on the silver near the handle. He could’ve kicked himself (and Peggy would’ve helped him).

“Christmas present from my brother.”

Angie wasn’t sure why she was explaining, but dammit someone had to start somewhere because she had no idea what was going on.

“That’s why your device didn’t work.”

Howard looked skyward for a moment like he was ready to start cursing the heavens, then he snatched the other case from Angie and zipped it open in a fluid motion before pulling a strange-looking device out of his pocket. It had three bronze prongs held together at the centre where a green light was currently pulsating, but Angie took no notice. She was slightly more preoccupied with the large device that filled the suitcase completed and was counting down.

_59…58…57…_

Angie looked at Peggy, who was steadfastly staring at the bomb as though she could will it to stop.

Without breaking her gaze she reached out and felt for Angie’s arm.

“Angie darling, would you please run home? Emphasis on the ‘run’…”

Angie could feel Peggy’s warmth on her arm, hear the crisp words spoken with an air of command, instead of panic. She could see the bright numbers changing in front of her eyes and feel the slight breeze from the door that was propped open just a bit further down and to her left. Angie was aware of all these things, but the only thing processing in her mind was the single thought that the war was meant to be over. There wasn’t ever a hit on her neighbourhood and there was never meant to be one. The bombs were meant to be _gone_.

Peggy broke her gaze away from watching Howard do what he did best, to look at Angie. It was at that moment, she realised she’d never seen Angie scared before. Not when federal agents were busting down her door to interrogate her, not when she saw Peggy’s gun strapped to her thigh, not even when Dottie had damn near choked her in the study. Angie Martinelli didn’t do scared, she did fierce and determined.

_26…25…24…_

Peggy’s hand ran down her housemate’s arm and linked their fingers. It was too late for her to get Angie to a safe spot. There were no safe spots within thousands of miles when nuclear weapons were involved.

Howard was completely focused as he fiddled with the dials on the side, still hovering his contraption over it, a world away from the guy who’d drop by their mansion on occasion for lunch and seemingly just to make lewd remarks.

_12…11…10…_

The green light stopped flashing suddenly and Howard damn near threw the thing on the ground, ready to smash everything to a million pieces if he could.

Then the light flashed purple.

“We got it!”

Peggy sighed.

Angie blinked.

Howard grinned at both of them in turn.

“So, anyone fancy a drink?”

Angie blinked again and turned to Peggy.

“And you tried to deny being a spy.”

Peggy’s brow furrowed.

“Technically-“

“Technically my ass”

The little Italian folded her arms with her hip jutted to the side, and met Peggy’s gaze head-on.

Peggy gave her a sheepish grin.

“Over dinner tonight?”

After a moment of deliberation, Angie conceded with a nod.

“Only if we get take-out though. Burning the house down with your kitchen skills won’t get ya outta this conversation.”

Peggy winced slightly before grinning. It wasn’t exactly a secret that her culinary skills were far and away not her best asset.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Perfect. Now, welcome me back! I have so much to tell you about my trip.” Angie hooked her arm through Peggy’s and started walking back through the airport, sending a cheeky wave back to Howard as she not-so-slyly kidnapped Peggy all to herself. “So when we first arrived - and that was a trial and a half let me tell you! Ooohh and those plane peanuts, weird or what?!” Angie crinkled her nose briefly as though nothing unusual had happened in the past five minutes, other than her best friend and housemate coming to surprise her at the airport. Peggy loved her for it. “Anyway, so we went down to the beach this one night and Tommy got bit by a jellyfish! I mean who knew there’d be jellyfish-“

Peggy couldn’t stop grinning as Angie continued the tale of Tommy versus a particularly titchy jellyfish. Partially in relief that everyone was still alive and none-the-wiser, but also, deep down, because her adorable little Italian was home again.

 


End file.
